


A Dream

by NotSteve



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Episodes, F/M, Love, No one episode, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSteve/pseuds/NotSteve
Summary: Brienne hears a knock. Jaime has an urge. And both of them have no idea what in the seven hells is happening here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote part of this after I watched the episode No One, decided to finish it in honor of Valentine's Day. No real story.

Brienne heard footsteps outside her door. Lady Sansa must have forgotten to tell her something. Or perhaps it’s Lord Snow—King Jon, she means—wishing to discuss battle tactics. Gods she hopes it isn’t that  _wilding fellow_ , whatever that brute’s name is. The door opened and in the candle light she could make out gold.

  
“Jaime,” she breathed. She thought he would be well on his way to King’s Landing by now, if not already there.

  
“Are you alone,” he asked in a sweet whisper.

  
She looked around her room, as if expecting someone else to be there. She nodded, but realizing he couldn’t see her in the dark, Brienne shakily answered, “Y-yes.”

  
“Good,” he said, closing the door behind him. In a swift movement his lips were on hers. It was a simple kiss, a kiss a mother would give to their child, but it came as shock to Brienne, nonetheless.

  
Brienne pulled away quickly, her face burning. “Ser—”

  
“We only have a moment," he said. "Bronn's outside keeping watch.”

  
“Watch?” she said, looking at the door. “Ser Jaime… if Lady Sansa—”

  
“I know,” he said. In the candle light, Brienne saw his green eyes, flaming with desire. She was dreaming, she thought, for this could never happen in reality. Yes, this must be a dream; Jaime only ever kisses her in her dreams, she knew.

  
“W-what… why are you here?” she asked. She thought of war and she thought of death, because these seem to be the only things that exist in this world.

  
He laughed, more to himself than to Brienne, and shrugged. “I wish I could give you an answer,” said Jaime. “I just…” he paused, placing his hand on her cheek, stroking it softly, “wanted to see you… Lady Brienne.”

  
She blushed. His hand was cold, but made her feel warm. Her stomach felt twisted and suddenly she felt nervous. He leaned in again, his lips nearly touching hers. “Jaime… I don't—”

  
Bronn knocked on the door; two loud bangs, that was the signal someone was near. “I have to go,” he proclaimed sadly.

  
His eyes looked at her lips. For a moment, she thought he might kiss her again—perhaps give her a real kiss this time—but Bronn’s knocks kept getting more urgent and he couldn’t risk it. Instead of a kiss, Jaime gave her a smile. “Meet me in the woods.” It wasn’t a question, but it wasn’t a command either. “If you’ll have me,” he added. Bronn continued to knock. “Tomorrow, when the sun rises. I want to see you in light.”

  
Jaime opened the door cautiously, making sure no one could see him, and then he was gone.

  
Brienne stood there, mouth agape, trying to comprehend what in the seven hells had just happened. Her lips tingled, still able to taste Jaime's sweet kiss. It was all a dream, she tried to convince herself. Yes, a dream, she knew. Reality has never been so kind to her.


End file.
